House of Anubis season 4
by legoryan4579
Summary: This is my version of season 4 of House of Anubis. include all characters from seasons 1-3 and touchstone of Ra aswell as a new character. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis season 4

It was quiet in the House of Anubis, until the door opened at in came Fabian, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Willow, Piper, and Poppy.

"Well another year at creepy towers." Patricia said.

"You got that right." Joy said.

Then the door opens and in comes Eddie and KT.

"Hey guys." KT said.

"Hey." Fabian said.

Then the door opens again and in comes Dexter, Cassie, and Erin.

"Hey guys." Dexter said

"Oh all my lovelies together." Said Trudy who just came running to greet the students.

"Well I guess everyone is here right?" Mara asked.

After she asked, the door opened once more to reveal Mick, Amber, Nina, and another new student.

"Hey guys were back for the final year, and this is my cousin Ryan." Nina said.

"Yeah you got that right." Amber said.

"Hi." Ryan said

"Squee!" Willow yelled.

" Quiet!" Victor Yelled from his office.

"Same old Victor." Piper said.

"Meeting tonight?" Nina asked.

"Yeah we need to catch you and Amber up on everything." Fabian said.

"Why Amber." Nina asked

"She left last year because she waned to go to fashion school." Fabian explained.

Later in the evening, everyone was assigned their rooms.

Fabian and Eddie and Ryan.

Nina and Amber and Piper and Poppy.

Patricia and Joy and KT.

Mara and Willow and Erin and Cassie.

Dexter and Jerome and Mick and Alfie.

"It's ten o clock. You have five minutes precisely. And then I want to hear a pin . . . drop. Said Victor as he dropped his pin.

In the attic all of Sibuna gather for their meeting to catch Nina and Amber up on all that has happened and welcome Ryan to Sibuna. In it included Fabian, Mara, Dexter, Patricia, KT, Eddie, Alfie, Cassie, and Erin.

"So Robert managed to be Reawakened? Nina Asked.

"Yep." Eddie answered.

"Spooky." Amber said.

"So you all are telling me that there are treasures hidden in the house and Nina and Eddie are descendents of ancient Egyptian gods?" Ryan asked.

"I know. Creepy right?" Cassie asked.

"So what do you think Victor will be after this time?" Mara asked.

"I don't know, but we should get back to bed before Victor catches us up here." Fabian said.

Sibuna then went back to their rooms and went to bed.

This is my first House Of Anubis fan fiction. Please review and give me helpful advice if any is needed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy.**

As Nina slept she had a dream she had not had in a while.

 _"Nina."_ A voice called.

Nina woke up and saw Sarah Frobisher Smythe at the end of her bed.

"Sarah. You're here." Nina exclaimed.

 _"I am. I am here to warn you. The dark one is returning and he wants the Ankh Cross. You must help the Isisrian find the cross and stop the dark one. You two with the help of the Osirian can stop him and save the world."_ Sarah explained.

"But Eddie lost his powers." Nina said.

 _"He can get them back."_ Sarah said.

"How?" Nina asked.

 _"Only time will tell."_ Sarah answered.

Nina then woke up and saw she was in her room so she laid back down.

When she went to breakfast, her friends noticed she was rickety.

"You alright Nina?" KT asked

"You will not believe what I dreamed about last night." Nina said

"Was it an old woman chanting find it many times? Cause that was mine." Ryan said.

"Find what?" Nina asked

"I don't know." Ryan said

"What was your dream about?" Fabian asked.

"Sarah." Nina answered.

"What did she want?" Patricia asked.

"She said the dark one was returning and he wanted the ankh cross and only the Isisrian can stop him." Nina explained.

"The Isisrian?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah." Nina said.

"So where and what is the Ankh cross?" Ryan asked.

"I think we should ask Victor." Mara said

"Are you sure?" Amber asked

"Yes." Mara answered.

Sibuna then went up to Victor's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Victor said

They then entered and Nina was the one to speak up.

"Victor we have a problem." She said.

"What kind of problem."

Me and Ryan had the same dream of Sarah telling us the dark one was returning and he want the Ankh cross and only the Isisrian can find it and stop him." Nina explained.

Victor jumped.

"Did you just say the words Isisrian and Ankh cross?" Victor asked.

"Yeah, why?" Erin asked

 **This is the end of the chapter. This is my first cliffhanger I had done. Why does victor seem nervous about the Isisrian and the Ankh cross and who are the dark one and the Isisrian? Only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3

Here is the third chapter. Enjoy.

Before class started Ryan went over to Fabian and asked him something.

"Hey Fabian, can I ask you something?" Ryan asked.

"Sure what is it?" Fabian asked.

"I think there are three girls I like, but I don't know which one to choose." Ryan explained.

"Ok well who are they?" Fabian asked.

"I think I like KT, Piper, and Poppy." Ryan said.

"Ok well Piper and Poppy are tricky as Jerome is protective of Poppy and Patricia is protective of Piper. I say listen to your heart and see where guides you." Fabian explained.

"Thanks." Ryan said.

"No problem." Fabian said.

Soon Ms. Andrews walks in.

"Ok class, settle down." She said.

"Ms. Andrews your back." Joy exclaimed.

"Yes I am. I just couldn't stay away from here. Now lets start with chapter 1 in your textbooks." She said.

After the lesson, the students went back to the house and Mick stopped Mara.

"Mara I know your dating Jerome but I can't stop thinking about you." He started.

"Actually Jerome and I broke up, so now I am avalible." Mara said.

"So can we get back together?" Mick asked.

"Yes." Mara said

They then kissed to start their new relationship.

This is the end of the chapter. Who do you think Ryan should date? Vote in the poll I will post. Please comment. 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the fourth chapter. Here you will find out whom Ryan asks out. Enjoy.

Ryan stood outside the door hesitant to knock, but he did anyway. When the door opened, he saw Joy.

"Hi Ryan. What's up?" Joy asked.

"Can I speak to KT? He asked.

"Sure. KT." She called.

"Yeah? Hey Ryan." KT said.

"Hey. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight? Ryan asked nervously.

"Are you asking me out?" KT asked.

"Yes I am." Ryan replied nervously.

"Sure." She answered.

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. You are kind of cute, and my type." she explained.

"See you tonight then." Ryan said.

He then walked away and bumped his fist in the air with victory. He started to head to Nina to ask her to help him get ready for his date with KT, but not before he came up with an idea. He then went to Amber to ask her to help him with something.

"You think this will work?" He asked her.

"Yes I believe so." She replied.

"Ok then. Get Nina and KT ready and I will get him and me ready. Ryan said.

This is the end of the chapter. What are Ryan and Amber planning and who is the him Ryan is talking about. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the fifth chapter. Here you will find out who the he Ryan is talking about. Enjoy.

"Okay Fabian I'm going to need you to be my wingman on this date." Ryan said.

"Why?" Fabian asked.

"I'm just a little nervous since this is my first date. I might need your help." Ryan explained.

"Okay. Are you Ready?" He asked.

"Yep. Let's go." Ryan said.

In Nina's room, KT and Amber are trying to ask Nina to assist KT on her date with Ryan.

"So you want me to come on the date with you and Ryan?" Nina asked.

Ya. I'm a little nervous as this is my first date. Do you mind?" Kt asked.

"No, not at all." Nina answered.

"Okay you girls better go or you will be late." Amber said as she usher them out of her room.

When the girls arrived to the dining room, they saw Ryan and Fabian were waiting for them.

"Was this a ruse to get Nina and me back together?" Fabian asked.

"Yes and no. Yes because I came up with the idea, and no because KT and me are really going on a date. Ryan explained.

"Ok." Fabian said.

"So KT, tell me about yourself." Ryan said.

"Well KT is short for Kara Tatianna, I am the great granddaughter of Robert Frobisher Smythe, and I nearly died putting the pyramid of Ra together. How about you?" KT asked.

"Well I am Nina's cousin, as you know, I am aspiring to be a video game designer aswell as a doctor because I have had 30 surgeries in my life, that is not a lie, and that's about it." Ryan said.

"Wow." KT exclaimed.

"I know." Ryan answered.

"So Nina, are you and Fabian going to get back together?" Ryan asked.

"I think so. You can tell Amber that Fabina is back on." Nina said.

Ryan was about to say great when Victor came in.

"I need you four to come in my office right now." It's about the Isisrian and the Ankh Cross." Victor said.

This is the end of the chapter. I left you all on another cliffhanger. What does Victor know about the cross and the Isisrian? Does he know who the dark one is? You will find out in the next chapter. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the sixth chapter. Enjoy.**

When Nina, Fabian, KT, and Ryan walked into Victor's office, were worried that he found out something that was not good.

"So what is it? Fabian asked.

"I have found out something about the Ankh Cross. According to legend, whoever controls the Cross, controls the world, and everything and everyone in it." Victor explained.

"Are you saying someone can dominate the world with the cross?" KT asked worriedly.

"That's exactly what I am saying. There is a way, however, to prevent this." Victor explains.

"How?" Ryan asked.

"If the Chosen One, Osirian, and Isisrian get to it first, they can use it to banish the dark one into the underworld, stopping the evil he or she brought." Victor answers.

"But Eddie lost his power when he prevented the Pyramid Of Ra from being built." KT said.

"There is a way for him to get his powers back. He needs to go back to the Pyramid and give himself to it." Victor explains.

"What exactly does that mean?" Nina asks.

"I am going to be honest with you Miss Martin, I don't know." Victor said.

"You think Sarah or Robert might know?" Fabian asks.

"Maybe. Victor do you mind Skyping Robert and seeing if he can help us? Nina asks.

"Not at all." Victor says.

Victor opens his computer and turns Skype on and calls Robert. A woman unknown to Nina, Ryan and him answers.

"Harriet!" KT screams.

"Hi KT. Hi Fabian. What can I do for you two and your friends?" Harriet asked.

"What can you tell us about Eddie getting his Osirian powers back?" Nina asks.

"Eddie lost his powers?" Harriet asks.

"Yeah, this girl named Sophia tried to build the Pyramid of Ra and Eddie had to sacrifice his powers to stop her." Fabian explains.

"I don't know, but maybe Robert can help. Let me go get him." Harriet said as she disappeared from the screen.

When she returned, an old man sat next to her.

"Hi great grandpa!" KT exclaimed.

"Hi KT. What can I do for you guys?"

"Eddie sacrificed his powers to stop the pyramid of Ra from being built. Now Sarah came to me in a dream and said he can gets his powers back and help me and the Isisrian find the Ankh cross to banish the dark one." Nina explained.

"He has to do exactly what he did to prevent the Pyramid from being built." Robert answered.

"Ok. Now is the anything you can tell us about the Isisrian or the Dark one." Victor asked.

"I'm afraid I can't help you there. I've grown so old, my memory is not what it used to be. I also cannot tell you where the Ankh cross is." Robert said

"Ok well thanks for helping us." Ryan said.

"No problem. Goodbye." Robert said.

"Goodbye." Harriet said.

"Goodbye." Everyone else said.

Victor then closed the computer. As he was doing this Trudy came in.

"Oh, Victor. The new student is here." Trudy said.

"What new student? Victor asked.

 **This is the end of the chapter. Who is the new student? Could he be the Isisrian or the Dark one? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna.**


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the seventh chapter. Enjoy.

When everyone exited Victor's office they looked down and say a boy with dark hair, a leather jacket, and sunglasses on.

"Who are you?" Victor asked.

"Jack Smith. I'm the new student and I was assigned to Anubis house." Jack said.

Victor looked him over suspiciously.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" He asked.

"Nope. You don't look familiar to me." Jack answered.

"Ok. Well let me go assign you a room." Victor said.

Victor then huddled with the others.

"We will have to continue another time."

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms.

As Eddie came in, Ryan and Fabian explained what Victor told them.

"So it's possible for me to get my powers back?" Eddie asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's Robert told us." Fabian answered.

Meanwhile in Nina's room she tells Amber the news.

"So do you understand?" Nina asks.

"Yes I do." Amber said.

"It's ten o'clock. You have five minutes precisely. And then, I want to hear a pin . . . drop." Victor says as he drops his pin.

This is the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	8. Chapter 8

Here is the eighth chapter. Enjoy.

When Ryan woke up, he saw the new student was sleeping in his room; meaning Jack was assigned to Ryan's room.

At breakfast, Nina, Fabian, KT, and Ryan explained what Victor told them to Patricia, Mara, Erin, Cassie, and Alfie.

"So your saying Eddie can get his powers back?" Alfie asked.

"Yah, that's exactly what were saying." Nina answered.

Later on, Willow, Jerome, Mick, Joy, Piper, Poppy, and Jack came into the dining room and sat down.

"So you're the new student?" Jerome asked.

"Yep, names Jack." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you mate. I'm Mick."

"I'm Jerome.

"I'm Joy

"I'm Mara

"I'm Alfie

"I'm Willow

"I'm amber."

"I'm Patricia."

"I'm Eddie."

"I'm Fabian."

"I'm KT."

"I'm Ryan."

"I'm Nina."

"I'm Poppy."

"I'm Piper."

Later that day, after school, Sibuna met up with Victor at the Pyramid of Ra.

"Ok so, I have to give myself to the pyramid in order to become the Osirian again?" Eddie asks nervously.

"That's what Robert said." Victor answers.

Eddie then put his hands on the pyramid and suddenly, a bright light shined all over the pyramid and 10 second later went out.

"So did it work?" Eddie asks.

"There's only one way to find out." Fabian said.

"How?" Victor asks.

Soon they all went back to the house and went into the kitchen towards the secret passage to the cellar.

"Why are we here?" Victor asks.

"There is a secret passage to the cellar and only the Chosen one, Osirian, and possibly Isisrian can open it." Nina explains.

She then hands Eddie the Locket and he puts it on the door, and seconds later . . .

This is the end of the chapter. I thought I'd leave you on a cliffhanger. Did Eddie open the door and become the Osirian again. Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the ninth chapter. I've noticed that I am mainly using Nina, Fabian, Ryan, and KT in chapters. That's because they are the main character I will use in my story. I would like to apologize for those who want to see the other characters, but there will be chapters about them I promise. Now to the story. Enjoy.

The secret door to the cellar opened, confirming that Eddie was the Osirian once again.

"Well, looks like it worked." Dexter said."

"I can't believe after all this time, I couldn't get that door opened." Victor said.

"Wow is it dirty in there?" Cassie asked.

"Only a little bit." Patricia said.

"Wow. How big is it?" Mara asked.

"Big enough to fit us, but possibly not Victor. Eddie hand me the locket." Fabian said.

"Why?" Eddie asked suspiciously.

"I want to try something." Fabian explained.

Eddie then handed Fabian the locket and closed to door. Fabian then handed KT the locket.

"KT, I want you to try and open the door." Fabian said.

KT put the locket up to the door, but nothing happened.

"Ok, now hand it to Ryan." Fabian requested.

She handed Ryan the locket as Fabian closed the door.

"Ryan, if you are able to open the door, you are the Isisrian. Try and open the door." Fabian said.

Ryan then held the locket up to the door and 2 seconds later . . . It opens.

"Well, looks like we found the Isisrian." Fabian says to a shocked Ryan.

"So we found the Isisrian, now we need to find who the dark one is." Nina said.

"I may have a suspect." Ryan said.

"Who?" KT asked.

"Jack. There is something about him that confuses me, but I don't know what." Ryan explains.

"Your probably just jealous that he possibly likes me." KT says.

"No it's not that, but now it is." Ryan says annoyingly.

"Sorry." KT says.

She then gives Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I think I left my phone in my room. Be back." Ryan says.

As he walks to his room, he hears someone on the computer.

"They don't suspect a thing. Not even Victor. Soon they will lead me to the cross, and we will have our revenge on them for what they did to father." A voice said.

"Good, be sure not to blow your cover." A woman said.

"Yes, mother." He then closed the computer.

This is the end of the chapter. Who is the mysterious voice? Who is the woman he or she was talking to? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	10. Chapter 10

Here is the tenth chapter. Enjoy.

When Ryan went into the dining room, he went to Nina, Fabian, and KT to tell them what he saw.

"We have a big problem." Ryan announced.

"What is it?" Fabian asked.

I saw Jack talking to some woman about getting revenge on us for what happened to his father." Ryan explained.

"Did you see who he was talking to?" Nina asked.

"Yah. It was a woman with short blond hair, and she was wearing a pink sweater. She also had blue eyes." Ryan described.

Fabian then pulled out his phone and showed Ryan a picture.

"Is this her?" Fabian asked.

"Yes. That's her. Who is she?" Ryan asked.

"Her name is Vera Devenish. She is an old enemy of ours. If she is Jack's mother, I think I know who his father might be. We need to speak to Victor and the rest of Sibuna. I'll call and emergency meeting in Victor's office." Fabian said.

When everyone arrived in Victor's office, they were confused as to why Fabian called them here.

"Ok. We have figured out that Jack is the dark one, and Vera is his mother." Fabian explained.

"Does that make Rufus his father?" Patricia asked.

"Who's Rufus?" KT asked.

"An old enemy of ours. He wanted eternal life and also to become a god.

He went into the Duat when Eddie banished this woman named Senkara who also wanted to enter the afterlife from entering my body." Nina explained.

"Spooky." Erin said.

"Wait, is Rufus the one Ms. Andrews chased offstage at the end of our play?" Mara asked.

"Yes." Alfie answered.

"I thought I recognized him. He looks exactly like Rufus. What do we do?" Victor asked.

"We do what we did with you. Fake being under his control." Nina explained.

"But how do we find the Ankh Cross before him? We don't even know where to start." Ryan said.

"Sarah might know something." Nina said.

"Maybe my Uncle Ade and Godfather Jasper can help to." Fabian said.

"Ok. It's settled. Tonight Nina will ask Sarah if she can help us, and Fabian can see if his uncle and godfather know anything." Dexter said.

This is the end of the chapter. Looks like Jack is the dark one and also the son of Rufus Zeno and Vera Devenish. What does this mean for Sibuna? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the eleventh chapter. Enjoy.

While Nina was sleeping, she heard a voice calling to her.

"Nina." The voice said.

Nina awoke to find Sarah at the foot of her bed.

"Sarah. I need your help. Where do I start the search for the Ankh Cross?" Nina asked.

"To find what you seek, look inside the house of heat." Sarah said.

Nina then awoke from her dream and was confused.

This is the end of the chapter. Sorry it's super short. I wanted to leave you all on a cliffhanger. Please don't hate me. What is the house of heat? Find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the twelfth chapter. Note it might be short like the last one. Enjoy.

At breakfast, Nina told Sibuna about the riddle Sarah said in her dream.

"To find what you seek, look inside the house of heat." Fabian said.

"I got it! It's the summer house." Eddie said.

"Right, summer has heat, so a summer house." KT said.

Let's go. Ryan said.

Unbeknownst to them, Jack was listening in and heard everything.

"Ah. So they have a clue. Time to follow them." Jack said.

Dun Dun Dun. This is the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	13. Chapter 13

Here is the thirteenth chapter. Note it might be short like the last one. Enjoy.

Sibuna made a plan. During school, Victor, Eddie, and KT would go to the summerhouse and search for any clues to the cross, and the others would tell the teachers they're sick. At the summerhouse, Eddie had an idea.

"Lets check the bust. Maybe it has a clue." Eddie said.

"Good idea, Edison." Victor said. 

Eddie then poked the eyes of the bust and the head popped open. He then noticed an opening on the head and pulled it out. Inside was a note that said, "The next clue is one you should keep. To find it, look in the house where Robert sleeps."

"The Gatehouse!" KT exclaimed.

"Ok. Let's go back to the house. Schools almost over." Eddie said.

When they arrived at the house, they waited for everyone else, when they came through the door. Victor then called everyone, including Trudy, into the living room.

"I have an announcement. I have been seeing someone and I want you all to meet her. Some of you may already know her." Victor said.

The door then opened and in came . . .

Dun Dun Dun. This is the end of the chapter. Who has Victor been seeing? You will find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	14. Chapter 14

Here is the fourteenth chapter. Enjoy.

The door opened and in came Evelyn, Nina and Ryan's grandmother.

"Gran?" Nina and Ryan asked.

"Hey." Gran said.

Ryan and Nina went up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"Victor. You are dating our grandmother? Ryan asked."

"Yes. I thought about it and I decided to start dating her." Victor explained.

"So Victor is the one you have been emailing late at night?" Nina asked.

"Yes. He was cute when I met him, and he is still cute now." Gran said.

"Oh Gran. This is my new girlfriend KT." Ryan says as he introduces KT to his grandmother.

"Hi." KT said as they shook hands.

"Hi. I'm Evelyn." Gran said.

"It's very nice to meet you." KT said.

It's nice to meet you too." Gran said.

This is the end of the chapter. Victor and Gran are dating. Does this mean he might become Nina and Ryan's grandpa? Only time will tell. Hope you enjoyed. Please comment. Also give me some ideas for chapters as I have a major writers block. Sibuna. 


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the fifteenth chapter. Sorry it is late. I had huge writers block for this story. But don't worry, I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY. I have two or three chapters left for this story. I am just going to skip to the end of the semester because I am running out of ideas for this story. I'm sorry, but I had a lot of Fun writing this. Enjoy.

Nina and KT looked in the mirror with huge smiles on their faces. It was graduation day, and Sibuna was close to finding the Ankh cross.

"Can you believe it's graduation day already?" Nina asked.

"No I can't, but I am more excited that we will finally find the cross soon." KT exclaimed.

Soon the door opened and Ryan and Fabian walked in with smiles on their faces and hands behind their backs. This made the girls suspicious.

"Can you girls come with us please?" Fabian asked.

They walked downstairs to find everyone they've met smiling at them. 

"Nina. When I met you, I instantly fell in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Fabian started.

Then suddenly he got down on one knee and pulled a small box from behind his back and opened it to reveal a small ring with two small diamonds surrounding a big diamond.

"Nina Martin, Will you marry me?" Fabian asked.

Nina started crying.

"Yes! A million times yes." Nina answered.

She then kissed Fabian as everyone applauded the couple.

KT then looked at Ryan who looked the same way Fabian did.

"If you're going to ask me the same thing my answer is yes." KT said.

"You know me so well." Ryan said.

This is the end of the chapter. Nina and Fabian and Ryan and KT are getting married. Yay. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	16. Chapter 16

Here is the sixteenth chapter. Sorry, but this is the last chapter. I had huge writers block for this story. Enjoy.

At the graduation, Everyone's families came to support the student's. Even Fabian's uncle Ade and Godfather Jasper came. Robert and Harriet came as well. Everyone sat down as the ceremony began.

"I look around this room and I see nothing but brilliant students. And I . . ." Mr. Sweet started before the lights suddenly went out.

"Of course you'd call them brilliant. But did you call my father brilliant? No, you called him insane and forced him out of your secret society, and then your students banished him to the Egyptian underworld. Well, I Rufus Zeno Jr. will exact vengeance for my Father!" Rufus said.

Then suddenly, Rufus Jr. and his mother Vera appeared with the Ankh cross in his hands pointed at the audience.

"Run!" Eddie said.

The students and teachers, as well as Gran, Ade, Trudy, and Jasper all ran towards the back of the room where they could be covered from the ray of light taking their souls. Soon all the parents and other students were under Rufus' control.

"Seize them!" He said.

They then started walking towards the group who were scared and had no idea what to do.

"What is going on?" Mick asked.

"What is this?" Willow asked.

"Help us" Piper and Poppy shouted.

"Joy get behind me!" Jerome said.

"Ok!" Joy said.

Then suddenly Sarah appeared to Nina, Eddie, and Ryan.

"Sarah!" They said.

"Hello everyone." Sarah said.

"Sarah what do we do." Nina asked.

"You must get the cross form him and banish him." Sarah said.

Ryan then ran towards Rufus Jr. and yanked the cross from his hands.

"What are you doing?" Rufus yelled furiously.

The three then held the cross with their hands and said

"In the name of Anubis, Amneris, Osiris, and Isis, We banish you two Rufus Zeno Jr. and Vera Devenish, to the underworld for the crimes you both have done against the world."

Then suddenly another ray of light shined on Rufus Jr. and Vera, taking them to the underworld.

"No!" Rufus and Vera said.

They then disappeared as the light started to die down.

"What on Earth was that? Gran said.

"Its time we told you guys everything." Eddie said.

This is the end of the chapter. Next will be the epilogue. Please comment. Sibuna. 


	17. epilogue

Here is the epilogue. Enjoy.

As Sibuna explained everything that happened since Nina first arrived at Anubis house, they all were shocked.

"So your telling me there were treasures in the house?" Willow asked.

"Freaky" Piper said.

"And you guys knew about this?" Mick asked Jerome and Joy.

"We knew about the cup the mask and Sibuna but not the staff touchstone or cross." Jerome said.

Wow this is weird." Piper said.

Tell me about it. One minute I'm watching my lovelies graduating, the next I'm running for my life." Trudy said.

"Look, we wanted to tell you everything but we didn't want to put you in danger." Alfie said.

"Fabian! Are you alright?" Ade asked.

"Yes uncle Ade I'm alright." Fabian answered.

"Good, because I'm not returning to your parents dead or a zombie." Jasper said.

Fabian then hugged his family and knew everything would be alright for now.

Six months later . . .

Fabian and Ryan are looking at each other nervously. It is the day of their weddings. They were worried something would go wrong, but Nina and KT assured them everything would go off without a hitch.

"I know Gran and Victor got married here but I'm still nervous." Ryan explains.

Victor and Evelyn got married two months before at the gatehouse and now Ryan and Fabian were marrying Nina and KT at the Gatehouse. MR sweet was Marrying both couples. Amber was the wedding planner and Maid of Honor of Nina and Patricia was the maid of Honor for Kt. Eddie was Fabian's best man and Dexter was Ryan's best man. Soon music starts and coming down the aisle are Jerome and Joy, Mick and Mara, Piper and Poppy, Alfie and Willow, Eddie and Patricia, Dexter and Erin, Cassie and Amber, and lastly Nina and Gran and KT and Victor walking down the aisle.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join the marriage betwixed these four souls, if anyone objects to this, speak now or forever hold your peace." Mr. Sweet said.

When no one objected Mr. Sweet continued.

Do you, Fabian Rutter, take Nina Martin to have and to hold, in sickness and health, for rich or poor, in good times and bad as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Fabian answered.

"Nina?" he asked.

"I do." She said.

"I do." Ryan said.

"I do." KT said.

Then by the power invested in me, I may now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may now kiss your brides." Mr. sweet said happily.

"I love you." Fabian and Ryan said.

"I know." Nina and KT said.

Both couples then kissed as the audience applauded the newlyweds.

This is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed. I had so much fun writing this. Until next time, Sibuna. 


End file.
